


Guilty Pleasure

by ParadoxMage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: About Tracer, Amélie Reads Fanfic, F/F, Fanfiction reading, Short, Specifically The Smuttier Variety, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Amélie has a rather embarrassing secret.Lena finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back! Wrote this sometime last month at a guess, honestly I don't remember. I think I saw something on the Archive about Fanfiction Week or some such and wrote this because of it. I wasn't planning on posting it but then I saw one of my favorite authors posting something for "WidowTracer Week" (which I didn't even know was a thing), so I looked through my folders and found this buried little thing. I'd write something new but I am currently sick and I really don't want to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Hey Amé, would you come in here for a minute?”

 

Amélie sighed in mild annoyance at having to get up from underneath her blanket, before answering with a quick “Alright” and moving to stand up. Taking a moment to stretch (Lena often liked to comment on her catlike stretching habits) she moved to the adjoining room of the apartment where Lena’s voice had originated.

 

“What is it chérie?”

 

Lena Oxton, the face of Overwatch, currently had her nose so close to Amélie’s computer screen that it was practically touching. Amélie was about to scold her about borrowing someone else's possessions without asking when Lena turned the laptop around to face her, revealing what had managed to capture the hyperactive Brit’s full attention.

 

Amélie felt her heart stop. Well, as much as it could after all the alterations done to her body.

 

Brilliantly illuminated on the Mac’s screen was an Archive of Our Own account page, a list of bookmarked stories stretching off far below the windows end. A quick glance at the top of the profile revealed that yes, it was in fact her private account. The one she kept hidden from everyone, where she indulged in a guilty pleasure she preferred certain parties be kept unaware of.

 

Certain parties looked up at her quizzically, an inscrutable expression on her face.

“Is this what I think it is?” she asked careful.

 

A thousand lies formed inside of Amélie’s mind, each one more ridiculous than the last. She indulged herself in the idea of denying the obvious evidence for a moment, before she dismissed the foolish notion entirely.

 

“That depends on what you think it is.” she said, her reply cautious. She had promised herself she wouldn’t lie, not that she wouldn’t be evasive.

 

Lena looked down at the open computer, as though confirming its existence, quickly looking back up to meet Amélie’s gold hued eyes.

 

“Well,” she started, keeping her eyes locked with Amélie’s. “It looks like you’ve been reading fanfiction about me.”

 

She turned the computer back towards herself and scrolled down, whistling lowly as the page unspooled further and further.

 

“Scratch that,” she said, still scrolling. “You’ve been reading a _lot_ of fanfiction about me. And, if you don’t mind me saying, it seems you have a preference.”

 

She spun the laptop around again, scrolling through the list once more, passing story after E rated story.

 

Amélie continued staring at the fast moving record of her secret shame, cheeks darkening to an almost violet hue.

 

“Well…” said Lena expectantly, once again staring directly at her, as though trying to read her soul. “Is it what I think it is?”

 

There was no use denying it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Amé, that is so…”

 

Amélie waited, eyes fixed pointedly on the ground, waiting for whatever damning adjective that was about to come out of Lena’s mouth. What did she think? Was she disgusted? Enraged? Upset? Would she want to leave her? Her blood ran colder as the thought crossed her mind. After all they had been through, she might be about to lose the woman she loved over a stupid thing like indulging in smutty fanfiction?

 

There was nothing she could do but await her judgement, panic setting in deeper with every millisecond.

 

“Fantastic!”

 

Amélie blinked, not sure she had heard her girlfriend correctly. Nervously, she looked up, her eyes taking in the excited body language, the hyperactive movements, and, with no small amount of surprise, the huge grin that stretched across Lena’s face.

 

“You are… not upset?”

 

Lena reacted almost as if she’d been struck.

“Upset? Why would I be upset? This is bloody amazing!”

 

Amélie felt herself relax, all the stress of the last minute or so leaving her in an instant, as she realized that her paranoia was completely unfounded. She was still rather puzzled by the other girls  reaction, but in all honestly, anything was better than the outrage she had been expecting.

 

“I don’t understand. You seem almost happy about this.”

 

“‘Course I do, because I am.” Lena’s excitement seemed to radiate out from her and into the room, the couch she sat in the epicenter of an energetic explosion.

 

“Why?”

 

Lena went from excited to sheepish in a matter of moments. A hand went to the back of her neck in a highly embarrassed manner, almost like a character in a tv show or video game.

 

“Well, you see, here’s the thing…”

 

Amélie arched an eyebrow at her, rather enjoying the sudden role reversal from offender to magistrate.

 

Lena continued hemming and hawing, trying to get around whatever it was she was so embarrassed about.

 

“I, um, well, y’see, er...”

 

“Lena,” interjected Amélie. “Spit it out before you choke.”

 

Lena managed a weak smile at the joke. She paused for a moment, took in a single deep breath and rushed out her next words.

“Ikindadothesamething. But about you. I mean, stories about you. On here. Actually,” She went back to her scrolling. “I think I noticed some of my faves in your bookmarks.”

 

Amélie looked at Lena in surprise, giving herself a moment to process the information before a chuckle built in her throat. Her laughter grew in volume until Lena looked up from the computer screen that she had been using to avoid eye contact.

 

Still chuckling, Amélie gestured at the open laptop. “I’ve been incredibly paranoid about my little guilty pleasure. But it seems that you and I have quite lot in common, even in this.”

 

Lena’s smile began to return.

“Well when you think about it, it really is quite hilarious.”

 

Her grin grew, reaching full force in seconds. Amélie smiled too. She preferred a happy Lena to a worried one any day.

 

The two faced each other for a moment in silence, until Lena couldn’t take the tension anymore.

 

“God this is weird.”

 

A smirk curled on Amélie’s lip.

“You don’t have to tell me that chérie.”

 

“Soooooooooooooooooooooooo. What do we do now?” Lena stared at Amélie expectantly.

 

“You said that some of your favorites were in my bookmarks?”

 

“Yeah… Where you goin’ with this?”

 

Amélie walked over to the love seat were Lena was seated and lowered herself beside her.

“First, I think we should read some of them together.”

 

Lena stared at the French woman in surprise, before a knowing grin spread across her face, caused by her girlfriends tone.

 

“And then?” she asked expectantly.

 

Amé leaned over and kissed Lena’s neck, nibbling on it slightly, gratified by the the quiet moan let out by the smaller woman.

 

“And then,” she said, drawing out the suspense, knowing full well the effect it would have on the Brit.

 

“Perhaps we could…” She placed another kiss on Lena’s neck, a small shiver running through the other girl as her reward.

“Reenact some of our favorite moments?”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

 

Amélie looked at the beaming girls face, a small smile etched onto her own.

 

“I rather thought you would say that. Now, where do we begin?”

 

Lena scrolled through Amélie’s bookmarks, looking for a very particular story.

 

“Here we go, this one’s perfect.”

 

The two settled in together, enjoying their guilty pleasure with someone they never expected would echo the same feelings on the subject. The next few hours were spent going through story after story.

 

The hours after that were spent in bed. Reenacting some of their favorite scenes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So..... yeah.  
> That's that I guess.  
> What did you guys think?
> 
> I don't know what to write here, I put all the interesting stuff in the Beginning Notes.
> 
> Knock Knock.  
> Who's there?  
> The door.  
> End of joke.
> 
> And to the person who tipped me off to WidowTracer week, you know who you are.  
> Thanks.


End file.
